Devil May Care
by LunaStorm24
Summary: With Cain's life finally extinguish and Detective Chloe Decker refusing to speak with Lucifer after discovering that everything he told her was true, Lucifer returns to his kingdom of Hell. This story contains spoilers of the season three finale, so be warned. I do not own the show Lucifer not the characters listed in this fanfiction. Rated T for language and mild gore.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the season 3 finale. I do not own the show Lucifer or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Screams echoed through the ashen kingdom and the King of Hell strolled past the tortured chambers of the damned. He use to enjoy hearing the screams of torment and the banging of metal as soul tried escaping their own personal hells. However, that former enjoyment was nowhere to be found.

"Lucifer," a smiling Mazikeen exited one of the torture chambers to walk next to her Ruler of the Underworld. "Man, it's so good to be back."

"I see you're enjoying yourself Maze," Lucifer nodded in acknowledgement. "Was that our dear friend Cain's Hell you were just visiting?"

"Oh yeah," Maze's cheshire grin widened. "There so many things to do to him. It's so much fun"

"Well, I'm glad one of us are enjoying ourselves," Lucifer gave Maze a half smile that didn't reach his blood red eyes.

Maze and her King walked silently until coming to his chambers. Lucifer lifted his hand to grasp the hande just as Mazikeen beat him to the punch.

"Look," Maze sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry what happened on Earth."

"It's not your fault the detective finds my true form hideous," Lucifer gave an unconvincing chuckle. "She was bound to be disgusted once she found out the truth."

"You don't know that."

"Don't I?" Lucifer growled, pushing his main demon's hand away from his chamber door. "How do you explain the detective refusing to see me? How do you explain her application for a transfer?"

"She really did that?" Mazikeen dropped her hand by her side in shock.

"I saw the application on her desk when I tried to find her," Lucifer stated coldly. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

Lucifer threw open his door and retreated inside before his main demon torturer could get another word into the conversations he never wanted to have. He walk into the dark room and waited for the loud thud of the metal door closing behind me. The lights flickered on and filled the room with soft light. The room looked identical to his former residence above his club Lux. He breathe the warm air, a comfort from his cold kingdom, and gazed at the grand piano that stood, awaiting to fill the room with music. Lucifer crossed the floor and sat on the bench, lifting the lid to reveal the ivory keys underneath.

As Lucifer moved his fingers above the keys just as the atmosphere in the room turn as cold as the Underworld outside.

"Lucifer," Detective Decker's voice called out to the King of Hell, causing him to freeze in his spot. "How could you?"

"Not now, I'm busy," Lucifer sighed, closing the piano lid, knowing he wouldn't be able to play with this annoyance in the room.

"Why did you tell me the truth," Decker's voice filled the room. "I was perfectly happy until you _had_ to show me your face."

"I didn't mean to," Lucifer ran his finger over his hellish scalp, unable to conjure his human face since returning to Hell. "I didn't know it was back."

"What made you think that I could ever be okay with being with The Devil? What made you think that I could love Satan, the Prince of Darkness? You're the reincarnation of evil itself."

"I'm not evil," Lucifer growled, his hands clenching the sides of the piano.

"Sure and I'm the queen of England," Decker retorted. "Admit it, you love being evil. You love torturing people. You love hearing the screams of the damned."

"Go away," Lucifer uttered under his breathe, his anger reaching a breaking point. "Just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lucifer slashed blindly behind him, soon hearing the splatter of liquid on the floor. Lucifer opened his eyes to see Detective Decker standing in front of him, a wide smile on her face as blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. Her hands pressing against the gash Lucifer had sliced into her abdomen.

"See Lucifer," Decker coughed out blood, her eyes boring into his. "This is what you are and will always be. . . The Devil Himself. A monster."

Detective Decker fell backwards with Lucifer barely able to catch her before she hit the floor. "No," Lucifer whispered. "Detective. I'm so sorry."

"This is what you do," Decker chuckled coldly. "You destroy everything around you."

Decker's breathing stopped as the life left her eyes and blood came to a slow stall.

"No," Lucifer whispered, his eyes searching Decker's face. "No. . . Don't leave me. CHLOE!"

"Lucifer," a baritone voice sounded behind the crying Devil. "That's not real."

Lucifer looked behind him to see his eldest brother, Amenadiel, standing in front of the bar. Lucifer looked back to find the corpse of the detective nowhere to be seen. No blood on the floor or on his hands.

"Brother," Lucifer sighed, standing up. "Have you come to torture me as well?"

"I am real, dear Brother," Amenadiel responded, walking to where his little brother stood, a shamble of the man he use to be. "What happened?"

"The detective knows the truth," Lucifer shrugged, walking past his angelic brother to get a much needed stiff drink.

"I know," Amenadiel clasped his hands behind his back. "I spoke with her before coming here."

"Oh did you now?" Lucifer chuckled. "Of course she would much rather talk with an angel than a demon. Tell me, just how much hatred did she say at my expense."

"None actually," God's first angel stated. "Chloe wishes to see you."

"See me? After ignoring me for the longest time? Have you forgotten brother that the detective has seen my true face?"

"Linda has seen your true face," Amenadiel argued. "Wasn't she a little. . . mystified when she found out."

"Yes, but this is different. Detective-"

" _Chloe_ isn't like that. . _thing_ you had to torture yourself with," Amenadiel gestured to the area where the previous scene took place. "Why didn't you go talk to her?"

"I tried that dear brother," Lucifer took a final swig of his drink before pouring another. "She didn't want to see me."

"I think you should go talk to her."

"Unless she's in Hell, I'm not leaving ever again. I've had my fill of human life to last eons." Lucifer took a long drink before continuing. "Besides, isn't Father happy now that I'm back where I belong?"

Amenadiel remained silent.

"Oh yes," Lucifer grinned wickedly. "Wasn't it you who insisted I return here since I first popped my head out onto the sand?"

"I was," Amenadiel stated flatly. "But things change."

"I don't see how," Lucifer growled. "Ever since I first took a peak seven years ago, all you and Father wanted was for me to get my red ass back to Hell. Well guess what Brother? You and Father got your wish and I promise I won't-"

"Lucifer," Amenadiel grabbed his brother's arm before he could promise anything. Lucifer was nothing is he wasn't a Devil of his word. "Chloe wants to see you."

"What for" Lucifer laughed. "To tell me everything that imposter already said."

"That's what you're telling yourself," Amenadiel spoke firmly. "You created that Chloe Decker to tell you the things you already are telling yourself."

Lucifer shoved off his brother grip before speaking. "You talk as if you know how this place operates."

"I was in charge of it when you first left."

"And if I remember correctly, you hated every moment of it. So why are you so insistent of me going back to Earth?"

"Because I promised Chloe I would bring you back."


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Chloe Decker stared at the empty transfer application that sat on her desk. Why hasn't she filled it out yet? Wasn't she sick and tired of this City of Angels?

"Angels," Chloe chuckled simply. "More like City of Devils."

"Chloe," Daniel Espinoza called, walking over with a manilla folder in hand. "We got a new case."

"Thanks, Dan," Chloe took the folder out of her ex-husband's hands. "By the way, you're taking Trixie this weekend right?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. A few awkward seconds past before he spoke again. "You still haven't see Lucifer?"

"No," Chloe sighed. "I spoke with Amenadiel and he said he would talk to him."

"Where did Lucifer go off to?" Daniel smiled as a joke came to mind. "Did he go back to Las Vegas to get another wife."

"More like he went back to Hell," Chloe gave a meaningless half smile.

"Hah," Daniel laughed, not noticing the pain in Chloe's eyes. "I'll meet you at the crime scene. I got to finished a couple of things here."

"Yeah," Chloe nodded and hurried and gathered her jacker before getting Elle Lopez, the forensic specialist, to go with her to the crime scene.

* * *

"Hi Mommy," Trixie ran to hug Chloe who came to pick her up from school.

"Hey Monkey," Chloe hoisted her daughter onto her hip, taking the backpack out of her small hands. "Did you have fun at school?"

"Yeah," Trixie grinned. "I can't wait to tell Maze about. . ."

Tears began to fill Trixie's eyes and Chloe felt the exact same way. "It's okay sweetheart."

"Why did Maze say those things to me?"

"Well, she was homesick," Chloe began slowly. "And she wanted to go back home really badly."

"So she and Lucifer went home?" Trixie asked. "Why didn't they say goodbye?"

"Umm," Chloe searched her mind, trying to figure out what to say. "They were in a rush, there was an emergency."

"When will they come back?" Trixie was asking all the difficult questions.

"You want them to come back?"

"Well yeah," Trixie jumped off Chloe so she could climb into the car. "Maze and Lucifer were fun. I miss them, don't you?"

Chloe didn't say anything as she helped strap her daughter into her car seat and closed the door to get to the driver's seat. As she rounded the hood of the car, she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned to see who it was, and say a mother picking up her son from school. Sighing, Chloe opened the driver side door and turned on the ignition.

"Are you excited to go to your dad's for the weekend?" Chloe successfully changed the subject and turned away from the school to take her daughter home.

* * *

Lucifer watched as Detective Decker drove away from the school.

"Why am I here Brother," Lucifer asked, turning to face Amenadiel standing next to him. "She looks perfectly fine without me here."

"Does she," Amenadiel questioned, following Lucifer as he started walking down the sidewalk. "Remember how Linda was when you first told her who you were?"

Lucifer remained silent as recalled how his therapist seeing him after seeing his true face.

"She needed time to sort through the information," Amenadiel continued. "Afterwards, she was back to her normal self."

"Though she asked multiple questions," Lucifer quipped.

"See," Amenadiel smiled softly.

"Why are you helping me, Brother?" Lucifer stopped at the corner of a crosswalk where other children stood. "You got your wings back, I'm clearly no longer your test?"

Amenadiel remained silent as they crossed the street. He had gotten his wings after Charlotte Richards sacrificed her life to save his. It had been weeks since Amenadiel took Charlotte's soul to heaven and weeks since Cain took his last breathe for the last time and Chloe finally realized the truth about Lucifer. When Amenadiel arrived back on Earth a few days ago, he tried to find Lucifer, only to see his club under new management. He sought out Lindia who filled him in on what occured before going to Chloe's house to confront her.

"You didn't see her after the knowledge of us finally sunk in," Amenadiel started. "She wants to see you. There are some questions that only you can answer."

* * *

"Lucifer," Linda looked up from her notes see her former patient standing in the doorway. "You're back. . . Again."

"So, it would seem," Lucifer closed the door behind him as he strolled into his former therapist's office.

"What are you doing back?"

"I've been wondering that myself," Lucifer pushed his hands into his pockets. "Amenadiel visited me and almost literally dragged me out of Hell."

"Wait. Amenadiel dragged you out of Hell?"

"Well, that was where I was," Lucifer chuckled, taking a seat on the couch.

"I would have thought you would be in Vegas."

"The thought crossed my mind," Lucifer admitted. "However, being the King of Hell, we were getting a new guest I had to receive."

"And that was Cain?"

"Oh yes," Lucifer smiled. "Dear Maze is having the time of her demonic life torturing him."

"Have you see Chloe yet?" Linda's question cause Lucifer to fall silent. After a few moments Linda spoke, "Chloe has come to see me."

"Well, of course. You are a friend of hers."

"Not as a friend, as a patient."

"What?"

"Think about it," Linda got up from behind her desk. "She just found out that what she thought were metaphors were actually truth. Can you blame her for wanting to spend time alone to process everything."

"How do you think I feel? She wasn't suppose to find out so soon."

"But she did and you needed to be there to help her process it."

"You're a human," Lucifer tried to reason. "You could help her much more than I can."

"I can only help her so much," Linda slightly agreed. "But what helped me was having you and Amenadiel around to answer my questions. I can only answer so many questions before I can't answer anymore."

Lucifer remained silent for a moment. "So what do I do?"

"You already know the answer to that."


	3. Chapter 3

A knock came front of the front door of the Decker residence.

"Monkey can you get the door for me," Detective Decker called from the kitchen.

"Okay," Trixie called from the living room, dropping her pencil as she stood up and walked over to the front door. Turning the knob, she opened the door to see a well dressed man on the porch. "Lucifer!"

Trixie jumped at Lucifer, who caught her before she could take a tumble. "Hello, little human. Is the detective home?"

"She making dinner," Trixie took hold of Lucifer's hand. "You join us right?"

"W-well," Lucifer allowed Trixie to drag him into the kitchen where Chloe was rinsing her hands.

"Mom," Trixie called with a smile that spread ear to ear on her face. "Look who's here!"

"Is you fath-" Chloe stopped in mid-sentence upon seeing who was standing in her house.

"Hello, detective," Lucifer calmly said, straightening his suit jacket. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Trixie, go upstairs and clean up before dinner," Chloe stated flatly, not taking her eyes off of her former partner.

"But, mo-"

"Now," Chloe spoke sternly and watching Trixie run upstairs before turning her attention back to Lucifer. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had some vacation time and wha-" Lucifer began.

"Don't fucking joke, Lucifer," anger radiated off the words Chloe spoke. "Where have you been?"

"Well if you must know," Lucifer began. "Hell."

Chloe was taken aback slightly, remembering what she say the day Pierce died.

"Don't look so surprise Detective," Lucifer slided. "Our good doctor told me you went to see her shortly after I left."

"Because I couldn't talk to you," Chloe responded. "Just when I was ready to talk to you again, you leave for God knows where. . . Oh my go-. . . He's your Father?"

"Yes,"Lucifer nodded. "I would think Linda talked that over with you."

"She has," Chloe nodded and fell silent.

The silence filled the kitchen until Lucifer saw smoke rising from the stove. "Let me take over."

Lucifer pushed Chloe out of the way as he took over controls in the kitchen.

* * *

"I'll pick you up Monday after school, okay Monkey," Chloe gave Trixie one final hug before letting Daniel take her to his house for the weekend.

"Okay Love you Mom," Trixie hugged her mother back before running out the door to where her father stood.

"Call me if anything happens," Chloe handed Trixie suitcase over to Daniel.

"Are you going to be okay here," Daniel asked, looking over to the kitchen table where Lucifer sat.

"I'll be fine," Chloe reassured before saying their final goodbyes.

Chloe closed and locked the door after watching Daniel and Trixie drive away. Lucifer stood up to begin talking, but Chloe put her hand up to stop him. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing her wine glass on the way, refilled it and took a long sip. She sat down her wine glass on the counter, leaning on it for support.

"Detect-" Lucifer tried starting again before being cut off by Chloe.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"Would it make any difference?"

"It would," Chloe stated frankly before taking another sip of her wine.

"It's better that I'm not here."

"When did I say that? Did I ever tell you to leave?"

"You didn't have to," Lucifer took a drink of his wine before continuing. "I saw your transfer application."

Chloe fell silent remembering how she felt so confused after discovering the truth that the thought of running away felt like a good idea to her.

"Why didn't you transfer?" Lucifer asked, getting up from his seat.

"I couldn't just run away," Chloe looked away.

"Of course not," Lucifer chuckled. "That's not who you are."

"But why did you leave," Chloe's voice cracked slightly as she allowed her guard to fall.

Lucifer leaned his back against the counter, standing next to Chloe. His entire being was telling him to run, make it into a joke, in order to protect himself from the pain that telling the truth always brings. But this was Detective Decker. She didn't deserve to be kept in the dark about anything.

"Because you deserve better," Lucifer finally choked out. "I'm literally the Devil and you're. . . You're a saint among men."

"You always say that I deserve better," Chloe set down her wine glass on the table before continuing. "Did you ever think to ask me what I want?"

Lucifer looked down at his glass, unknowing what to say.

"Because," Chloe began again. "If you were to ask me, I would tell you that I don't care about what I deserve."

"Detect-"

"I would also tell you to stop calling me 'detective'," Chloe took the the wine glass out of Lucifer's hands. "Because I would think that the person I want to be with would have the common sense to call me by my first name."

"Chloe," Lucifer tried the name on his lips and it felt just right. "I'm the king of Hell and you're destined to go somewhere so much better."

"Don't you know who I am," Chloe gave a smirk. "I'm stubborn. I would follow you to the depths of Hell if it meant that I would be with you. What about you?"

Chloe stood a hair's width away from the Prince of Darkness. Lucifer had to take a breathe in before speaking. "All I want to do is to keep you from being forced to endure such torture. To have you live a blissful lifestyle full of love and happiness. No way in that paradise do I belong."

"If I wanted to live a blissful lifestyle, I would have become a movie star instead of a cop."

"Chlo-"

"If I wanted my life to be easy, I would have marry a big shot celebrity, or lawyer, and become a housewife. _If_ I wanted my life to be easy." Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer's neck, bringing his forehead down softly against hers. "Just because you are the King of Hell, doesn't mean you deserve to be unhappy."

"I was cast out of Heaven so I _would be unhappy_ ," Lucifer argued. "Didn't you go to Sunday school?"

Chloe shrugged. "Too busy with child actor auditions. You do remember that I never went to my Prom?"

"I do," Lucifer smiled, remember dancing with Detective Decker in the middle of Lux recreating her long lost Prom experience. "I never had a Prom either."

"Well aren't we just a couple of fucked up kids is fucked up parents," Chloe laughed softly closing her eyes as she leaned into Lucifer.

"Careful," Lucifer chuckled. "One of our parents are listening at ALL times."

"Not for long," Chloe smiled before pressing her lips against Lucifer's.

A kiss refusing to hold anything back. No secrets to worry about. No supernatural baddie to hunt down. No family member interrupting this desperately needed moment. Lucifer snaked his arms around his detective, lifting her against his chest, lost in this moment of pure bliss. Never wanting to let go of his detective. . . His Chloe. . . _His Chloe,_ that he could get use to.

Lucifer was the first to break the kiss, setting the detective gently back onto the floor. "You can still back out."

Worry filled his eyes that at any moment he would wake up from this beautiful dream and find himself back in Hell. Alone.

"I've never been sure of anything in my entire life."

* * *

"I'm so excited for you two," Elle's smile seemed to widen with every second that passed. "I can't believe today is finally happening."

"Believe it," Chloe laughed, adjusting her dress. "I'm still in shock myself."

"You look beautiful," Maze smiled genuinely.

"He's so lucky to have you," Linda nodded, fixing Chloe's headpiece. "Today couldn't be anymore spectatular."

"It's like God wanted this day to perfect," Elle smiled innocently while the other three girls looked at each other with knowing gazes.

"You have no idea," Amenadiel opened the door carefully. "We're ready to start."

"Thank you Amenadiel," Chloe smiled "You look good in a suit."

"You know Luci," Amenadiel smiled. "You look stunning Chloe. Lucifer will be speechless when he sees you."

"He's to hoping," Maze grimace before her smile came back.

"Okay," Chloe smiled. "Let's go get this wedding started."

* * *

 **You made it to the end of the story. Thank you so much for reading. When I got to the season three finale, I got this idea for the story and had so much inspiration that I finished it to a couple of days.**

 **I am debating on do one more chapter, but I'm gonna leave that up to you guys.**

 **Thank you again for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**By popular demand, I present the fourth the FINAL installment to what was suppose to be a one shot story that takes place after the season three finale. When writing the first chapter, I realized that my story was gonna take longer than one and decided to write three chapters instead. Although I thought that I had finished the story by the third chapter, y'all wanted a fourth.**

 **Okay, enough talking. Let's finish this story.**

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. MorningStar," Lucifer smiled as his newly wedded wife walked into the dining room.

"Good morning Mr. MorningStar," Chloe smiled back wrapping her arms around her newly wedded husband as he cooked breakfast. "That smells good."

"Of course it does," Lucifer smiled, lifting the pan full of scrambled eggs off the stove. "Is the little one awake."

"Not yet," Chloe kissed Lucifer's back before turning to wake up Trixie.

Lucifer pushed the eggs onto the three waiting plates already full of breakfast items. Breakfast became so much easier when he didn't need to impress anyone or surpass anyone's expectations. The detective wasn't like everyone else, she never was, and that was why he loved her so much.

"Hi Lucifer," Trixie smiled, walking with her mom to the table.

"Good Morning, Tiny Human," Lucifer nodded, pulling out the chair for Trixie to sit in.

"Do you have to call her 'Tiny Human' still?" Chloe sighed, taking her seat.

"I like it when Lucifer calls me that," Trixie smiled, grabbing a fork before digging into her breakfast.

Chuckling to herself, Chloe picked up her coffee mug and took a drink. "This is delicious."

"Arabian coffee beans freshly grounded this morning," Lucifer smirked, taking his own seat.

* * *

"Hey Boss," Maze nodded, watching Lucifer enter his club.

"Maze," Lucifer smiled, grabbing the offered whiskey from the bar. "I'm not your boss anymore. Why are you on Earth anyway?"

"Taking a vacation," Maze poured herself a drink. "I didn't know being King of Hell involved so much paperwork."

Lucifer laughed at the memory of turning over the reigns of Hell to Maze so he could remain on Earth with his now wife and step-daughter. While Maze did pop her head out of Hell every once in a while, she did it to either catch a bounty or visit with Trixie.

"So now you see why I didn't want to go back," Lucifer lifted his glass to Maze before taking a drink. "How is Hell nowadays?"

"Hellish," Maze smirked before taking a drink of her own. "I'm having fun breaking in the new arrivals."

"The usual I take it?"

"Politicians and Telemarketers of course."

Lucifer finished off his drink then took the elevator up to his former apartment. Since marrying Chloe and moving into a home with her, Lucifer found no need to really use the space, instead it would be used mostly as an office. Although, Lucifer kept the bedroom for particularly long nights.

"Hey boss," Charlie, Lux's new manager, nodded as Lucifer came off the elevator. "Last night we had a bachelorette party, you should have been here."

"I can see that," Lucifer eyes Charlie's sash as it read _Bride to Be_ on the white fabric. "Just the bride?"

"Her Maid of Honor too," Charlie slashed a wide grin, taking off the sash and pulling on a robe. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Charlie was hired shortly after Lucifer got married, choosing to spend more time with his new family than drink at a club. The club life wasn't as satisfying as placing _CandyLand_ in the living room with Chloe and Trixie, their faces painted in all sorts of bright colors and the occasional body glitter. Charlie wasn't hired because of his business skills, but his abilities to keep the party going long into the night. The only downside was that Charlie was also very skilled in picking up any woman he wanted and bringing them up for " _late night meetings"._

But it was still worth keeping Charlie on Lucifer's payroll, he never asked questions and only used the bed for his " _meetings_ ".

Lucifer waited until the Bride and Maid of Honor got their clothes together, get into the elevator, and waited for the elevator doors to close. Lucifer then went to his desk and fired up his computer.

"Charlie," Lucifer called to his manager, who was pouring himself some afternoon whiskey. "Can you please refrain from you late night _escapades_? We're getting an overflow of complaints from the women's boyfriends and husbands."

"I try," Charlie grinned, downing the whiskey in one gulp. "But I can't stop this-" he gestured at his genitals "-from going to attention when a hot girl walks in."

Lucifer sighed, briefly pinching the bridge of his nose. That was another downside to have Charlie as the manager. He was a horn dog in the worst possible way, and usually it was up to Lucifer the following day to smooth over any transgressions he caused the night before. However, as much as Charlie got on his nerves, Lucifer was just too lazy to hire someone else and train them on running Lux.

Lucifer's phone ringed and a smiled crept on his face before he answered.

"Lucifer Morningstar at your service."

"Hey," Lucifer's breathe always caught when he heard the beautiful sound of his wife's voice coming from the other end. "We got a dead body. Care to join?"

"Can't wait, Mrs. Morningstar."

"See you soon, Mr. Morningstar."

~The End~

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading. I do not plan on writing anymore chapters so please don't ask, but I'm very happy and appreciate the support you guys given me. I was very surprised that the love I got when I first started this fan fiction. I had a ton of fun writing this story and I hope you all have enjoyed this story and gives you some sort of closure since Lucifer was cancelled after three seasons.**


End file.
